The power of four
by Tallstar07
Summary: Four kittens born on the same day, have a destiny to save the clans. But can they do it? Find out here! R/R


**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**Yes, another new story.. I hope you all will like this one! Thanks for reading in advance.**

* * *

Alliances

ThunderClan

Leader: Russetstar-reddish brown she-cat with deep green eyes

Deputy: Frostshade-white tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Blueflame-blue gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Tinypaw-black she-cat with patches of white and piercing blue eyes

Warriors:

Whiteflame-white tom with blue eyes, former medicine cat. Blueflame's brother and mentor.

Reddapple-reddish tan she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudwhisker-old white tom with pale amber eyes. Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Brambleleaf-brownish tan she-cat

Firecloud-ginger tom with green eyes

Darkwillow-black tom with a white patch around his right eye, with one white paw and deep green eyes

Fernpelt-gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Flamepaw

Havocstrike-gray tom with lighter gray stripes down his back and black rings around his tail. Amber eyes. Apprentice, Amberpaw

Leafstream-brown and black tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Sandpaw

Blacktail-black tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw-ginger tom with green eyes

Amberpaw-pale brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

Sandpaw-sand colored she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Sunsky-yellow striped she-cat. Mate, Leafstream. Kits, Yellowkit, Redkit, Ashkit, and Swiftkit

Snowfur-white she-cat. Mate, Havocstrike. Kits, Cloudkit, Skykit, and Reedkit.

Spidertail-black and white she-cat. Mate, Blacktail. Kit, Smokekit

Kits:

Yellowkit-Yellow striped she-cat

Redkit-Reddish tan tom

Ashkit-gray and white she-cat

Swiftkit-black and white she-cat

Cloudkit-fuzzy white tom

Skykit-pale brown she-cat

Reedkit-black and white tom

Smokekit-gray tom

Elders:

Grayfur-gray tom with graying muzzle and blind green eyes.

Bluetail-blue gray she-cat, oldest cat in ThunderClan

* * *

WindClan

Leader: Brownstar-brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Morningmist-gray and white tom

Medicine cat: Fallenwing-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Seedpaw-gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Stormtail-skinny gray tom with amber eyes

Redstreak-reddish tan tom with green eyes

Skyfur-pale brown she-cat. Apprentice, Sunpaw

Apprentices:

Sunpaw-pale yellow she-cat

Queens:

Graywing-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate, Redstreak. Kits, Leafkit, Mintkit and Mistkit

Mosstail-brown she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Brownstar's kits.

Kits:

Leafkit-small brown tom

Mintkit-gray and white she-cat

Mistkit-gray and white she-cat

Elders:

Longwhisker-brown and black tom with amber eyes.

* * *

RiverClan

Leader: Stonestar-large brown tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Thrushtail-brown tom with sea green eyes

Medicine cat: Littlefoot-small black tom

Warriors:

Brownfur-brown tom

Treeflight-brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Waterpaw-blue gray she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Queens:

Wingwillow-red she-cat. Expecting Brownfur's kits.

Elders:

Silentstep-black and silver tom who doesn't talk alot.

Willowfang-light gray she-cat, oldest cat in WindClan

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar-black tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Silverfur-silvery she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Toadtail-brown tom

Warriors:

Hawkwing-light brown she-cat. Apprentice, Blackpaw

Tigerfur-brown striped tom. Apprentice, Littlepaw

Apprentices:

Blackpaw-black she-cat with amber eyes

Littlepaw-smallest of the apprentices. Gray and white tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Frogleap-dark gray she-cat

Elders:

Grasshop-brown she-cat

Lostfur-gray she-cat. Lost fur that will never grow back in a battle with badgers.

* * *

Cats outside the clans:

Ash-gray she-cat. Lives at the horseplace

Tip-black and white tom. Lives at the horseplace

Angel-small gray she-cat. Kittypet

* * *

Prologue

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." The customary call brought all the cats out to see what their leader wanted. It was nearly moonhigh. Blood stained the ground, the medicine cat and her apprentice was quickly checking to make sure every one was treated for their injuries.

A light brown tom stepped out of the apprentices den. He hadn't started his training long before ShadowClan attacked. Blood trickled down from a scratch on his shoulder. He glanced around the camp. Injured cats were crowding around the medicine cats. He was injured, but he didn't think his scratch was too bad compared to some of these cats. He glanced around the clearing for his sister, Amberpaw.

There was a body of brown fur that layed in the middle of the clearing, but it wasn't the body of Amberpaw. It was the body of the former deputy, Brownclaw. This meeting must be for the new deputy.

"Whiskerpaw," a voice whispered close by.

Whiskerpaw whipped his head around. "Amberpaw, are you okay?" He asked, giving her pelt a quick lick.

Amberpaw was holding a paw off the ground and her eyes were glazed with pain; but she just nodded. "I'm fine, Whiskerpaw." She purred, pressing her muzzle against his. "So, who do you think the new deputy will be?"

He started to say something, when their leader began speaking again. "It is time I must appoint a new deputy." She glanced around at her battered clan, then began. "I say these word in front of StarClan and the spirit of Brownclaw, thet they may hear and approve my choice," she paused again. "Frostshade will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Frostshade looked up at his leader surprised, then dipped his head. "I promise, Russetstar, I will do my best for the clan." He vowed.

She nodded, then jumped off high rock as the warriors congratulated Frostshade.

Whiskerpaw watched her as she stopped and knelt down beside Brownclaw's body and pressed her nose to his flank. Then he glanced at Amberpaw. "Come on, we need to rest."

Amberpaw nodded, then headed towards the apprentices den.

Whiskerpaw followed, his head lowered and his tail dragging the ground. He glanced back over to where the other warriors were gathered, then slipped into the den.

* * *

After all the wounded was tended to, Tinypaw couldn't wait to crawl into her nest and close her eyes. She slipped into the den, then walked over to her nest and fell asleep. She wasn't asleep long when she opened her eyes and found herself close to the moonpool. _How did I get here? _She wondered to herself, then shook her head to clear it. She still wasn't used to being around StarClan warriors. "Hello? StarClan? Do you have a message for me?" She called out, but nothing. Only silence greeted her words. She slipped into the moonstone until she saw its glimmering in the dark cave. She squinted her eyes when she thought she saw something. Then a familiar scent wafted around her. She knew the scent well. "Mom?" She called out.

Then a blue gray she-cat made her way out of the shadows. "Very good, young one. You're shaping well into being a medicine cat." She purred, pride flashing in her eyes. "You father and I are very proud."

"Father? Is he here?"

The she-cat just shook her head, her eyes showing a deep saddness. "I have not come to talk about your father. I have come to give you a.."

Tinypaw's eyes glowed. "A prophecy?" She interrupted exited.

She sighed, placing her tail over the young cat's mouth. "Hush, little one." She purred. Then her eyes glanced into the distance, to something the apprentice couldn't see. "I have brought news of four young kits born on the same day. All four are unique and they all are destined to save the clans. I just hope they are found in time."

Tinypaw thought a moment, then shook her head to clear it. "Four kits?"

"Yes, dear." She started to fade. "You must find all four of them."

_Find? But won't they all be born in ThunderClan? How hard could it be to find them? _She woke up in her nest; glancing around. Her mother's words echoed in her ears. _Four young kits born on the same day. All four are unique and they are destined to save the clans. _

* * *

**What did ya think? Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me! Comment with ideas, characters if you want, and/or ways for me to make this story better! **


End file.
